


College with the Miya Twins

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Due to Alcohol, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fondling, Groping, Hair-pulling, Jealous Miya Osamu, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Piercings, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Miya Osamu, Praise Kink, Public Scene, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: Pledging one of the largest sororities on your college campus wasn’t you anticipated you would be doing your first year. You weren’t forced to, but joining meant you had to go to the mixers, and one of them that was happening tonight was going to be held at your sorority’s brother frat house. You knew that you should have denied joining, but your best friend, Yachi Hitoka, didn’t want to rush alone. So, here you are, at the largest party of the evening hoping it passes by quickly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 408





	1. Fraternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a little break from the Secret Affair series to give some love to my favorite twins as well as work on some other things. I hope you enjoy reading this cause I had a lot of fun writing this. My next project is to work on some good wholesome fluff. Wish me luck lol. Thank you for reading!

The bass of the music throughout the house feels like it rocks your very being to the point that it hurts to keep your eyes open, feeling like they might pop right out of your head. You don’t hate the music, you actually quite enjoy it, but it was obnoxiously loud. The clear water bottle in your hands isn’t as innocent as it seems as you remove the cap and take a sip. Every time you could feel your nerves ripping you apart from the inside out, you’d take a large swig to soothe them back down. The smooth heat of your white rum down your esophagus feels good and your nerves settle a bit.

You’re grateful you’re near some of the sorority sisters as you’ve lost your main friend, Yachi Hitoka. You agreed to rush with Hitoka as she was anxious to do it alone. So, being a good friend, you said you would do it with her, little did you know what _exactly_ you were getting yourself into. Both of you had planned to stay together for the night but Hitoka had been swallowed by the crowd of the party when both of you had initially arrived and you haven’t seen her since.

You yelp as someone bumps into you as you’re taking another swig of rum, sputtering a little. You wipe your mouth and chin with the back of your hand before capping the bottle again. Looking up, you feel the blush already on your cheeks from the alcohol deepens from embarrassment.

The man in front of you is one of the fraternity brothers (you only knew this because the brothers were all wearing black polos) as he looks you over to make sure you’re okay. You know you’re floundering to get a coherent sentence out as the, incredibly hot, guy in front of you have taken your breath away. His brows furrowed in confusion and you have to force your ears to begin working to know what he’s saying when his plump pink lips begin moving.

“Are you okay? Do you need some more water?”

“Oh, I’m fine. You just startled me, is all.”

“Are you sure? You should drink some more water, you look a little flushed.”

“Oh, this isn’t water.”

You laugh as you raise it up and pop the cap off, letting him take a quick whiff.

“Hooo, it definitely isn’t.”

“Yep.”

“You don’t look like a rum kinda girl, though.”

“Really? What kinda girl do I look like?”

“Hmm, wine.”

“I drink it on occasion. Besides, vodka burns, beer is disgusting, and I reserve tequila for when I truly wanna hate myself.”

The laugh that escapes him makes you smile, his face lighting up in genuine amusement. The way the fringe of his gray hair dances as he laughs has you slightly mesmerized.

“If you’ve got a good sense of humor, then I’d say you’re just fine.”

“Thank you for your concern…?”

“Osamu.”

“Thank you, Osamu.”

You give him a smile and open your mouth to speak when someone grabs your wrist and yanks you around. Your head spins, from the sudden movement in addition to the liquor, and you steady yourself before finding yourself locked eyes with Hitoka’s eyes.

“Hitoka!”

“Oh, I’m sho sowwy! I left you all alooooone!”

You flinch as the scent of tequila wafts into your face.

“Hitoka, are you okay?”

“Yesh, I’m just showwy.”

“It’s okay. Let’s go get you some water.”

You wave behind yourself to Osamu as you bring Hitoka to the kitchen. The kitchen is full of people since it’s where most of the drinks are. Getting in with Hitoka is going to be a chore, so instead, you bring her upstairs to an empty bathroom. She sits down on the toilet lid and rests her head against the wall.

“Stay here while I go get you some water. Don’t unlock the door for anyone but me.”

“Not even one of the sisters?”

“Nope. Only me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

You giggle and roll your eyes at how silly Hitoka gets when she’s drunk. Closing and locking the door, you head back on your mission to the kitchen. When you make it back to the kitchen it is evidently clear it’s even harder to get through. Probably because there are guys chugging beer through funnel tubes with a lot of partygoers spectating the whole ordeal.

You’re not the strongest, so brute force pushing your way through wouldn’t really work. You think about what you can do to get through when you spot someone familiar and reach out to grab his wrist.

“Osamu! Could I ask for your help?”

The guy turns around to face you and your voice dies in your throat. The man looks _exactly_ like Osamu aside from Osamu’s hair being dyed gray, while his is dyed blond. 

“Osamu?”

“Yes?”

You look past the look-alike blond to see Osamu standing there too right beside the lookalike. Oh. _Oh. Twins!_

“Who’s this cutie, Samu?”

“I bumped into her earlier, Sumu. Everything okay?”

“Could I get that water you offered earlier? I need it for one of my friends.”

There’s something strange that flashes in his eyes, but he nods nonetheless.

“Sure.”

“Could I have my hand back, cutie?”

“Oh, yes, sorry.”

You release Osamu’s twin’s wrist and blush when he smirks down at you.

“I’m Osamu’s older-”

“-by a few minutes-”

“-twin brother, Atsumu.”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry for mistaking you before.”

You look over to Osamu who has returned with two bottles of water.

“It’s okay. It happens. By the way, is your friend as cute as you are?”

“I’d say she’s pretty cute.”

You can hear a soft sigh from Osamu, sounding akin to relief and Atsumu’s smile softens. Had you done or said something wrong before? You brush it off and smile, taking the bottle from Osamu.

“One for you and one for your friend. That rum’s still got you red in the face.”

"I mean there are a lot of people so it's probably just because I'm hot."

"Oh? You look a little bit _embarrassed_ though, cutie."

"Sumu.

“T-Thank you for the waters!”

You take the waters and wave as you head back upstairs to Hitoka. Atsumu turns back to his brother with a look of curiosity and interest.

“ _That’s_ who you were talking about?”

“Yeah.”

You knock on the bathroom door and hear Hitoka groan.

“Hitoka, it’s me. Open up.”

The bathroom door unlocks and you open to see Hitoka is crawling back to the toilet where the lid is now open. You follow her in, ignoring the door to make sure she’s okay. You kneel down beside her and hold her hair back as she vomits.

“Is Hitoka okay?”

“Oh, Kiyoko. No, she, um… had too much to drink.”

You look down as you know you’re both supposed to not drink during your rush period, but being of age made that a lot more difficult to obey.

“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything and the other sisters don’t really pay that much attention to who does and who doesn’t drink. I’ll bring her back to the house.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s my job to look after you both. Stay a little while longer and enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“Stay with some of the sisters to be safe. If you feel too uncomfortable you can always come back to the house.”

“Okay.”

Kiyoko helps Hitoka up and walks her down and out of the party. You sigh and stare at the bottles in your hands, one _actual_ water, the other… not. Now that Kiyoko and Hitoka are gone, you can feel your nervousness grow. You shrug and uncap your rum, finishing off the half of the bottle left. You cough a little once it’s all down, shaking your head at the slight discomfort from the burn in your throat.

“I’m guessing that reaction means that wasn’t the water I gave you. Unless you just _really_ don’t like water.”

“Nope.”

You turn around and smile at the twins. Osamu laughs and shakes his head.

“No, it wasn’t water, or no you don’t like water?”

“Wasn’t.”

“How’s your friend?”

“She’s going to be okay. One of the sisters is taking her back to the house.”

“Oh, are you a sister? I haven’t seen you before, though. I’d remember a pretty face like yours.”

You let out a giggle as you look to Atsumu.

“You’ve called me pretty a lot tonight, Atsumu. Am I really?”

“Yeah. Very, actually.”

“Oh, I’m not a sister, yet. Hitoka and I are rushing.”

“ _Oh!_ ” “ _Oh!_ ”

You giggle once more at how the twins simultaneously speak.

“Aren’t you supposed to stay dry during your pledge period?”

“Aww, are you gonna snitch on me, _Sumu_? Don’t you like me?”

It must be the alcohol that’s given you the courage to be so damn flirtatious. The twins give each other a quick glance, a quick mental conversation happening right before you.

“Of course, I do. I apologize. I won’t say a word.”

“You promise?”

You grab one hand of each twin and look between the two with pleading eyes. Osamu pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand before he takes your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“You’re really pushing our self-restraint, cutie.”

“Am I?”

You do and you don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you feel good and you’re having fun talking to the twins.

“Samu, can we, _please_?”

“That’s up to her, Sumu.”

“What’s up to me?”

Osamu leans down to whisper in your ear, his soft lips grazing the shell.

“If you’d be willing to go up to a room with us.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

You look to Atsumu whose half-lidded eyes look you up and down. You swallow and realize there are partygoers watching the three of you. You give their hands a firm squeeze and a nod.

“Y-Yeah.”

The brothers smile and, without a word, keep their hands in yours to lead you. As you follow, you catch plenty of eyes from other partygoers. Even some of the sorority sisters look at you in surprise. You have to pick up your pace as the twins are taller than you with longer legs and a larger stride as you walk. You probably wouldn't have an issue with it usually, but now that you've got a good buzz it's affecting you.

As you ascend to the third floor, which was explicitly told to be off-limits when you'd first got here, there is a distinct lack of people. The music isn’t as loud but that isn’t exactly a great thing as the faint sounds of moans reach your ears. You gently bite your bottom lip as they open a door and bring you in. Atsumu releases your hand to lock the door.

“I’m guessing this is your guys’ bedroom.”

“Yep.”

You gasp as Atsumu grips your hips and rests his chin on your shoulder. You wish you had more rum so that you can't feel your anxiety creeping up on you. Their height is a little intimidating with how close they are, sandwiching you between them. Osamu tilts your chin up and presses his forehead against yours.

“First off. Is there anything you’re uncomfortable with that we should know about?”

“Uncomfortable with?”

“You know… are you okay with like blowing us or anal?”

“Sumu…”

“You asked her.”

“Oh, um… I don’t- I’ve never…”

You feel how rigid Atsumu becomes behind you and Osamu’s mouth hangs agape.

“You’ve never had sex before?”

“You’re a virgin?”

You blush and cast your gaze down to the floor, feeling embarrassed. You can feel Atsumu’s hands begin to pull away. Before they can, you rest your hands on top of his and hold them there. He looks down at your hands and relaxes as he smiles. You whimper as he leans forward and nips your neck.

“You gotta talk to us, cutie. If you want, we can stop.”

“No. I don’t wanna stop.”

“Are you sure? You still want both of us?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Okay, but if there’s anything you don’t like Sumu and I will stop. Understand?”

You nod. Another whimper escapes you as Osamu’s hands slip around your waist and down to squeeze your ass.

“You have to use your words, _cutie_.”

“I understand.”

“Good girl.”

You bite your lip and internally keen at the praise, the sensation new but not unwelcome. Atsumu peppers your neck in kisses as Osamu tilts your gaze up before presses his lips to yours. His lips are warm and soft against yours and you can faintly taste the beer he drank earlier. You whine when he breaks the kiss all too soon, making him chuckle. 

“Mango rum?”

“Y-Yeah. S’ my favorite.”

“Tastes good.”

Osamu kisses you again with much more intensity, his tongue slipping into your mouth to get more of the mango rum and your sweet flavor. Atsumu has trailed his hands from your hips up to your tits and give them a squeeze. Osamu’s hands replace Atsumu’s on your hips as you’re pressed flush between the two. You’re reeling a little bit, overwhelmed from how close they are and how good them touching you feels. You can feel they’re both hard as they grind against you.

You don’t know what to do with your hands and they end up fisting in Osamu’s shirt. His laughter makes his lips vibrate against yours, causing them to tingle. You gasp as one of Osamu’s hands slips beneath the waistband of your pants while Atsumu’s hand slips up under your shirt.

“You make such adorable noises, cutie.”

Osamu’s hand slips into your panties, cupping your sex. You whine and grind down into his palm.

“Look at you humping Samu’s hand so cutely.”

“You’re already wet, cutie.”

“P-Please… more.”

“You’ve gotta be more specific.”

You release Osamu’s shirt and place your hands over Atsumu’s. He squeezes your tits and grinds against your ass.

“Samu, _please,_ can I eat her out first?”

“E-Eat me out?”

“Yeah. Sumu wants to taste this pussy of yours.”

Osamu’s middle finger slips between your folds and teases your entrance making you moan softly.

“So, can he?”

“Can I?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Atsumu pulls your shirt up and off, tossing it to the side. Osamu gives you a quick chaste kiss as he removes his hands from your pants, smiling fondly at the pout on your lips. You follow Osamu as he takes your hands and brings your over to one of the beds, probably his. He sits back against the headboard and pulls you to lie back between his legs, facing away from him.

Atsumu crawls up onto the bed, hooking his fingers into the waistband of your pants and panties and removing them. You blush and close your legs feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

“Sumu’s not gonna hurt you, cutie. He’s gonna make you feel _real good_.”

“R-Really?”

“Of course. Spread your legs for me.”

“O-Okay.”

You slowly spread your legs as Atsumu settles himself in between. Osamu laces your hands together and rests his chin on your shoulder, lightly drawing circles on the back of your hands to soothe you. Atsumu gasps as his hands hold your thighs open. You wonder what’s wrong when you realize your mistake.

“Don’t-”

“You’re _pierced_ down here.”

“ _Really?_ "

You blush fiercely as Osamu looks a little further over your shoulder and smirks.

"You keep surprising us, cutie.”

“I-I… got it a long while ago.”

Atsumu licks his lips hungrily before he licks a stripe from your hole to your clit. You moan as he plays with your piercing, the sensation on your clit stimulating you. His fingers dig into your plush thighs as his tongue dips inside of you. Your back arches but that’s as much movement you get between the twins.

“Can I take your bra off, cutie?”

“Um, y-yeah.”

Osamu kisses the sensitive skin beneath your ear as he releases your hands and slips them behind your back. He’s quick to get the clasps undone and drags it down your arms and off. Atsumu groans as he looks up at you. Your hands shoot down to tangle in his blond hair.

“You’ve got your nipples pierced too?”

“I- _mmm_ … I got them done w-when I got the other one.”

“ _Fuck_. You really are damn cute.”

Osamu cups your tits and pinches your nipples as Atsumu slips a finger inside of your pussy.

“Please, please, I-”

“Oh, are you close? Are you gonna cum all in Sumu’s mouth?”

“ _Fuck. Yes._ ”

“Then do it. _Cum_.”

Your nails dig into Atsumu’s scalp as you orgasm, your entire body trembling. He groans and drags out your aftershocks by sucking your clit. Once your body and grip go lax, Atsumu pulls away with a soft _pop_. He’s lightly panting and his lips and chin are shiny with your slick.

Osamu lightly runs his hands up and down your arms to soothe you. You whimper as Atsumu sucks a bruise onto your inner thigh.

“You taste so fucking good, cutie.”

“Such a good girl for use. Gave Sumu a nice treat, huh?”

“P-Please, I want more.”

“We told you. You have to be specific, cutie.”

“Ugh, _fuck me!_ ”

“Who do you want to fuck you?”

“You, Osamu.”

He smiles as he makes both of you sit up. The twins end up switching places, but instead, you’re on your hands and knees. You look up at Atsumu as he cups your cheeks and rubs his thumb along your bottom lip.

“Since Samu gets to fuck your pussy, can I please fuck this sweet little mouth?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m okay with it.”

Atsumu looks down at you and huffs as he runs his hand through his hair. Your eyes trail down to watch his hand as he strokes himself. The sight of a pearly bead of pre at the tip of his cock makes your mouth water. He’s sitting with his legs spread, inviting you. You crawl forward and bite your lip, giving him a curious look.

“Go ahead. You look pretty hungry there, cutie. Just do what feels comfortable.”

You nod as you wrap your hand around his shaft and give it a few pumps, pulling a low moan from him. You startle when you feel Osamu’s cock glide between your folds. He smirks at your reaction, gripping your hips firmly.

“Stay relaxed, cutie.”

You moan as he slowly pushes in, stretching you out. Your arms give out and you end up with your chest on the bed and your cheek resting on Atsumu’s thigh.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I can’t move if you don’t relax.”

“M’ sorry. Just… g-give me a minute.”

You groan at the new feeling and open your eyes after realizing they’re closed. When they open, you have to blink away the fear tears that have built up. As your vision clears, you see you’re eye level with Atsumu’s cock. You give him a firm squeeze and lick the pre from the tip. He moans and pets your hair, his full attention on you. You wrap your lips wrap around his cock and slowly bob your head, doing your best to make Atsumu feel good. Whatever doesn’t fit in your mouth you stroke in your hand.

“Fuck, that’s it. _Good girl._ Keep going.”

Osamu purses his lips and gives a quick hard thrust, diving your attention.

“Sumu…”

“Sorry, Samu.”

“Don’t be such an attention hog.”

“Can’t help it if she’s so focused on me.”

Osamu glares and pouts as he picks up his pace, catching you off guard. You moan around Atsumu’s cock and bob your head a little faster while tightening your lips.

“‘Hah, Samu… if she’s still able to focus so well on sucking my cock, you must not be doing a good enough job.”

You yelp at the harsh thrusts that begin along with Osamu’s nails digging into your hips, your mouth coming off of Atsumu's cock but your hand still wrapped around him.

“W-Wait… Osamu.”

You groan as you feel your body begin to tremble, taking Atsumu back into your mouth and trying to match pace with Osamu's thrusts. The spot Osamu continuously hits feels so deliciously good, leaving you to do your best to keep up with the pace but it’s a bit too much for you.

“Fuck, can I cum in your mouth, cutie?”

You look up at Atsumu and nod, taking more of him into your mouth. He moans and holds your head in place as he orgasms. When the first spurt hits the back of your throat you gag but soon relax enough to take the rest and swallow. It doesn’t taste bad but you actually, _surprisingly_ , find yourself enjoying the feeling; especially the way he pulses in your mouth.

“ _Oh_ , she’s quaking all over. Keep going, Samu. _Fuck her._ ”

“S-Shut it, Sumu.”

Osamu feels irritated at his brother’s teasing and takes it out on you a bit, fucking you harder and faster.

“O-Osamu! I- mmm, _ah!_ I’m gonna cum!”

“Good girl. Cum on my cock.”

You sob and grip Atsumu’s thighs to ground yourself as you orgasm for a second time. Osamu groans at how tight you get, milking his cock for everything it’s worth. He pulls out and pumps his cock a few times before he cums on your lower back. You slump flat onto the bed, your head resting on Atsumu’s thigh.

“Sorry. I got too rough.”

Your head feels light and fluffy as light tremors make you twitch.

“I-It’s okay. It felt good.”

“I noticed you’re into praise, huh, cutie?”

You blush and avoid making eye contact; the twins look at each other and smile, shaking their heads. Osamu gets up from the bed and grabs tissues from his nightstand to clean you up. Your arms and legs feel heavy, the idea of moving far from your mind though you know you should get going soon to get back to the house.

"J-Just give me a few minutes and I'll h-head out."

"What?"

"Gonna head to the house."

"Why?"

You look up at Atsumu and raise a brow at him.

“Wanna spend the night, cutie?”

“What?"

"I'm asking if you would like to sleep here tonight?"

"Are you really okay with me staying?”

“Of course. Atsumu wouldn’t offer if he wasn’t serious.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

You giggle and roll onto your side so Atsumu can get up. Osamu brings you your panties and one of his t-shirts. You thankfully take them and put them on before lying back down.

“Make sure to text your friends.”

Atsumu tosses your phone next to you. You nod and message Hitoka and Kiyoko as Osamu snuggles up to you.

“Sleep, cutie. We’ll wake you in the morning.”

You nod and snuggle into Osamu; Atsumu crawls in behind you, trapping you between them.

“... S’ cramped.”

They chuckled and sigh as you all settle into comfortable positions. You sigh and fall asleep peacefully to the sounds of the twins lightly snoring.


	2. Present at a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of your sorority sisters, along with the frat brothers, told you of the Miya twins’ approaching birthday and the party that was going to be thrown for them. The twins knew that there was a party, but they weren’t anticipating much. When it’s time for gift-giving and one of the frat brothers brings you out wrapped in ribbon with a bow on your head, needless to say, you were the best birthday gift they could have wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the birthday piece I was writing for the Miya twins! Getting my life back together one piece at a time so that means more writing. I'll finish kinktober prompts as I can but I know I've wanted to finish and post this for a while. Enjoy!

It’s still pretty quiet. The only sounds you can hear being soft voices and footsteps across the hardwood floors. Being incredibly hot is probably what actually wakes you up. You try to kick off your blanket and roll over, but you find something blocking you from doing so. So, you attempt to roll the other way to find something just as obstructive in your way.

You mumble as your eyes flutter open, adjusting to the harsh sunlight shining on your face. As your vision clears, you let out a soft gasp as a face comes into view; Atsumu. He and Osamu have you trapped, sandwiched, in between them. As you shift, you find that Osamu is a bit easier to move so you can escape the hellish amount of body heat.

They said they would wake you in the morning, but they look to be deep sleepers. It probably isn’t fair that you didn’t tell them you were an early riser. You pad around quietly as you pick up your clothing and put everything on. When you lift your shirt to put it on, you decide against switching out of Osamu’s in favor of keeping it on. You fold your shirt over your arm and quietly leave the room, closing the door behind yourself. 

You roll your shoulders as you head down to the first floor of the frat house. Walking to your sorority house is peaceful. You get a few glances from people as you walk, but you pay no mind as they judge you for your ‘walk of shame.’

When you reach the front door, you find it is unlocked and swings open easily. You close the door behind yourself and freeze when you hear someone coming down the stairs, turning to see familiar piercing blue eyes.

“Kiyoko.”

“Have a good night?”

You can’t help it when you blush from being caught. You had messaged both her and Hitoka last night saying that you wouldn’t be back until the morning, but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Y-Yeah.”

“I’m glad. Hitoka’s in your room. She’s fine. After getting some water and resting she was feeling much better.”

“Good.”

Kiyoko gives you a sly smile.

“That isn’t your shirt.”

“Oh, um, mine got a drink spilled on it.”

“Really? It looks pretty clean to me.”

You cast your gaze away as you bite your lip.

“I’m sorry. I’m just teasing. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“No, I did. A _lot_ actually.”

“May I ask which one of the brothers was it?”

“Um...it was actually _two_.”

Kiyoko’s jaw drops as she looks at you with wide eyes.

“Props to you. So, who?”

“The twins.”

“Really? Color me shocked and impressed. I’ll let you go so you can do what you need to.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Kiyoko heads into the communal area and you head upstairs, ready to shower and go get some schoolwork done.

*

Honestly, for as intelligent and book smart as you are, you certainly do lack common sense sometimes. It’s not that you meant to forget, but you haven’t spoken to the twins since the night of the frat party. Having not gotten either of their numbers left you incapable of contacting them outside of going to their fraternity house. You could ask around and try to get their numbers from others, but your anxiety prevented you from doing so.

You’d wanted to, you really did, but with you never-ending assignments and it just wasn’t happening. Finally, you find some breathing room in your schedule to just relax. You’re combing through your damp hair to evenly put the leave-in conditioner in when Hitoka bursts into the room.

“Oh. My. God!”

“What?”

“We have to go to the party tonight.”

“A party? I don’t know, Hitoka. I planned on just relaxing since I’ve been so busy.”

“Would you change your mind if I told you it was a birthday party for those twins of yours?”

You feel your eye twitch and look up at Hitoka who is giving you a knowing smirk.

“They aren’t _my_ anything.”

“Oh, come on! You know you wanna. I’ve seen how you’ve been up and down when you think about them.”

Your jaw drops slightly as you glare at your roommate. She doesn’t let up though as she grins at you, waiting for your response. After a minute, you click your tongue as you cave.

“I don’t even have a gift for them.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve got an idea.”

Hitoka takes your comb and starts to work on your hair and make-up.

*

Osamu huffs as his frat brothers drag him and his twin into the living room.

“What the fuck? What’s the big idea?”

“Calm down, ‘Tsumu.”

“Samu, you really okay with this?”

“I’d rather get this over with so we aren’t dragging it out. Besides, there _shouldn’t_ be any harm to it.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

Osamu sighs as he waits. He can hear whispering and giggling around the room, piquing his curiosity about what’s going on. He isn’t getting his hopes up cause it could be a prank after all. He’ll kick his frat brothers’ asses later if this truly does turn out to be a prank.

You whine slowly as you’re dragged out of your hiding spot and into the living room, your embarrassment evident. You let out a squeak as you’re lifted and set on the coffee table, kneeling on it.

“Oi, y’all better not be tryna pull anythin’.”

“'Tsumu…”

Osamu isn’t entirely sure, but he’s been listening acutely ever since you let out that small squeak.

“Alright. On the count of three, remove their blindfolds. One… two… three!”

The twins’ blindfolds are removed and they have to blink a few times to clear their vision. Their eyes lock onto you, their jaws dropping. You anxiously fidget where you’re kneeling, gaining up enough courage to look at the twins.

“H-Happy birthday.”

Osamu tilts his head back to look up at the ceiling before he completely drops down, squatting low. He’s crouched with his hands covering his down-casted face. You reach out in concern thinking something is wrong but don’t get up from where you are, fearful of the ribbon wrapped around you shifting and revealing something that shouldn’t be.

“Osamu?”

Osamu looks up at you with an intense gaze. Your mouth snaps shut.

“ _Fuckin-!_ ”

Atsumu moves quickly as he picks you up off the coffee table, throwing you over his shoulder. You squeal as you grab fistfuls of the back of Atsumu’s shirt. The entire room is full of cheers and whistles as Atsumu carries you up the stairs with Osamu trailing not far behind.

“W-Wait! Your party!”

" _Fuck it_.”

Osamu isn’t the one to usually curse but watching the way his eyes burn into you lets you know that he could care less about his birthday party as well as the rest of his and Atsumu’s unopened gifts downstairs.

When you reach the twins’ bedroom, Atsumu finally sets you down onto your feet. You’re trapped in between the twins and anxiously bite your lip as Atsumu looks down at you. There’s no movement or words as the twins look you up and down, taking in your… _outfit_.

You were wrapped in ribbon only enough to _just_ cover you, a bow topping your head as well so you look every bit the part as a present.

“Um…”

“You left.”

You flinch at Osamu’s harsh tone, feeling his fingers dig into your waist.

“I’m sorry.”

“And you didn’t contact us.”

“Been busy with classes, assignments, and work.”

“Didn’t even think to come n’ see us?”

You feel tears welling up in your eyes and can’t bring yourself to look back up at Atsumu. His voice is equally as harsh as his brother’s, making you feel even more guilty.

“I did...I-I just didn't know if you'd wanna see me."

“And why wouldn’t we?”

Osamu’s voice is a lot gentler and calmer than before. He rests his chin on your shoulder and you sigh before you speak.

“I-I thought it was just a one night stand.”

The two groan, realizing they weren’t exactly clear in their intentions. As forward as they were, they didn’t have the most clarity sometimes. Atsumu cups the side of your face and makes you look up at him, his eyes soft.

“We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to get so angry.”

“Sorry.”

Osamu takes a deep breath to calm himself so he doesn’t stress you out any further. His twin does the same, internally berating himself for unshed tears that shine in your eyes.

“Initially, it was.”

“We kinda thought it over the next morning when you were gone.”

“Do you wanna be our girl?”

You can feel the gears in your brain stop, short-circuiting. You can barely put two words tother, let alone a single thought, and start to stutter. Nothing that you say that comes out of your mouth is coherent enough to be a sentence. The twins smile, Atsumu gently presses a finger to your lips.

“Think about it. We don’t mind waiting for an answer.”

“Can we open our present now?”

Osamu murmurs his request against your neck as he tugs at the ribbon on your hip. It leads in between your legs and you whimper as it rubs against you.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Thank _fuck._ "

Atsumu rips the bow off your head before he presses his lips to yours in a fierce kiss. It’s hot and aggressive, bordering on desperate. Osamu continues to press his lips against your neck as he toys with the ribbon. There’s a clear bow where it’s tied that would easily help it unravel, but he’s enjoying watching you fidget when it digs into your flesh or rubs against your clit. Your break the kiss with Atsumu so you can breathe and speak. He kisses along the other side of your neck, each leaving marks to claim you.

“P-Please. Take the ribbon off.”

“Why? We should get to enjoy unwrapping our present. Take our time.”

“O-Osamu.”

You yelp when you feel Atsumu’s hand come down on your ass. You tremble slightly as you feel the way their hands grip you, ready to possess you and devour you. Your head tilts back slightly as Atsumu nibbles at your neck, right beneath your chin.

Osamu tangles a hand in your hair and you moan at the slight pain at your roots. You don’t know if you can take much more of this as you feel you press your legs together in an attempt to stop your wetness from trailing down them.

“Why’s the ribbon so _wet_ down here, huh?”

Osamu tugs and watches as it slips in between your lips, pressing against your clit. You’re probably feeling it so much more due to your piercings. Maybe you should have taken them out before but Hitoka suggested you keep them in.

“I-”

“Fuck, Samu. Take it off already.”

“You’re no fun, ‘Tsumu.”

“I’m impatient.”

“I know that.”

Osamu finally grabs one of the ends of the ribbon while Atsumu grabs the other and they both pull. It comes undone easily and loosens as it unravels from around you. The ribbon settles on the floor but Osamu is still holding the one end. He gives a quick glance to Atsumu who immediately understands.

Atsumu captures your lips again, his hands on your hips as his tongue slips into your mouth. You moan as Atsumu lightly trails his hands from your hips to your arms, pushing them back slightly. Osamu takes your hands and deftly ties them behind your back with the ribbon.

You feel it tighten around your wrists and break the kiss as he rips enough off so it doesn’t end up being too obstructive.

“ _Much_ better.”

“W-What?”

Osamu smiles at the panic on your face before it’s replaced by desire. Atsumu gently presses on your shoulders and you willingly kneel in front of them, looking up at them both. You barely have enough time to catch your breath before it goes shallow again as they free their erections. 

“You look really pretty on your knees, cutie.”

You hum as you turn your face into Atsumu’s hand as he cups your cheek. You lightly kiss his palm before you nip at the meaty part of his hand below his thumb. When you look back up at him, you see the flush across his cheeks.

“Open that mouth of yours.”

You comply and open your mouth, your tongue hanging out. Osamu groans quietly as he slaps his cock against your tongue. You moan and open your mouth a little wider taking his cock into your mouth. You’re grateful he’s holding you by your hair as you don’t really have your hands and arms available to help you with your balance. 

Osamu was gentle as he took his time thrusting his cock in and out of your mouth knowing you have little experience. Though, he can’t really help it by how you cute you looked with flushed cheeks as you try your best. Your jaw is starting to ache and your mouth tired, fidgeting where you’re kneeling which isn’t necessarily a good thing. You lose your balance and end up taking Osamu completely, hitting the back of your throat.

Tears well up in your eyes from the pain but you don’t try to move away, the pain somewhat pleasurable. Even the way Osamu trembles and groans is enjoyable to watch.

“Samu…”

“ _Fuck_. Sorry, ‘Tsumu.”

You pant as Osamu takes a step back and lets you breathe. You shuffle on your knees slightly to face Atsumu.

“Wait. Catch your breath- _fuck_.”

He cuts off with a hiss as you take him in your mouth, not completely but deep enough that it’s a bit painful for you. You don’t know if it’s the pain from not having much experience or them being so big that turns you on the most, but when you look up you find your answer. Their expression leaves you a twitching mess as you press your thighs together to see the utterly debauched looks on their faces. You moan around Atsumu’s cock and gag slightly when his hips snap forward harshly. He pulls aways and pets your head to calm you down slightly.

“You alright?”

“Yes.”

You gasp as Osamu picks you up and sets you on the closest bed, which is Atsumu’s bed. You bounce a few times but you can’t do much else without the use of your arms as you lie on your back. Atsumu chuckles as he sits at the head of his bed and helps you sit up so you’re against his chest and not hurting your arms, chucking his clothes in the process. He grabs your chin and tilts your head to the side as he kisses your neck. You watch as Osamu, still with his pants on somehow, crawls onto the bed and wraps his arms around your thighs dragging you down a bit.

“ _'_ _Tsumu_.”

“Yep.”

Your furrow your brow slightly as you lock eyes with Osamu as he kisses up your inner thighs.

“You’ll have to speak up if it gets to be too much. Osamu can be… _a lot_ sometimes.”

“Huh?”

You give Osamu a curious look but his attention is drawn lower. Before you can even think to question him, he’s devouring you as if you’re his last meal on earth. You groan and tilt your head back to rest on Atsumu’s shoulder. The way Osamu alternates between the way he flicks his tongue and sucks on your clit has you unable to stay still as you raise your hips. Atsumu chuckles as he cups your tits and pinches your nipples, tugging them slightly.

“If you aren’t still. You’ll just rile him up further.”

“I-I’m not t-trying to.”

You whimper as he thrusts his tongue deeper inside of you, using the thumb of his left hand to rub your clit.

“Osamu. Can you-”

You cut off as you let out a long and heady moan. The edges of your vision are blurry with unshed tears at the stimulation. _Fuck._ Did having little experience be such a blessing and a curse at the same time? You had thought that Atsumu was good with his tongue but Osamu was on a whole other level. Honestly, it would be an insult to try and compare the two when they were both good in their own ways. Not being able to thread your fingers through Osamu’s hair to have some control over him was driving you crazy. Your hips seem to have a mind of their own chasing the burning pleasure building up inside of you.

“I-”

You didn’t even know what you were trying to say. Head fuzzy and overcome with pleasure as you tremble and quake from your orgasm, Osamu humming in satisfaction. You let out soft whimpers of overstimulation as Osamu keeps going.

“Please… I can’t. J-Just a minute.”

Osamu stops, but not without looking a bit disappointed.

“I told you not to rile him up, cutie.”

“I-I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

You pout as you look at Osamu. His lips dark pink and glistening slightly causing you to blush. He crawls up your body and seals his lips over yours, kissing you and letting you taste yourself. As you kiss Osamu, you can feel Atsumu kissing along your neck and shoulder as his hands gently knead your breasts. The kiss with Osamu only breaks for a split second due to you gasping, feeling Osamu slip two fingers inside of you.

“‘Tsumu, your thoughts are so fucking loud.”

“Shut it. You’re thinking the same thing that I am.”

You want to question them, but as Osamu curls his fingers and begins to thrust them you lose all train of thought. His fingers press along your walls, stretching you and pulling sweet moans from you. Osamu smiles as he watches your eyes roll back slightly.

“Go ahead. Cum again for me.”

You cry out as your hips buck up off the bed, desperate for more of Osamu’s fingers. The twins grin as they watch you orgasm, seeing your body go slack as it drains you.

“Good girl. Look at the fucking mess you made all over my fingers.”

“Clean up Samu’s hands, cutie.”

Your tongue lolls out as his fingers slide over your tongue. You hum as you suck his fingers clean, making sure to use your tongue to get all of your slick off of them.

“Cutie.”

“Hmm?”

“Think you can keep going?”

“Mhm.”

Atsumu moves you gently and you shiver as you feel his cock rests against you, gliding along your folds. He shifts and slips inside of you, making you whimper softly. He groans as your walls constrict around him.

“Fuck. Samu, hurry it up.”

“Tch.”

Osamu kneels in between your spread legs, his cock nudging beside his brothers. Your orgasm-muddled brain clears slightly as you feel him enter, stretching you. You hiss and try to gain coherence so you can ask him to wait, but it’s already too late as he thrusts inside.

You scream and sob, biting your lip at the pain. It’s painful, but not terribly so. They don’t move and watch to see if you want them to stop or not.

“Fuck, I, _ugh_ … so fucking _full_.”

“You okay?”

Atsumu slowly unties your arms so they’re not being crushed. You nod and moan as you clench around them, pulling groans from the both of them.

“Please don’t tighten up so suddenly.”

“More, _please_.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

The twins exchange a look, surprise on their faces before they smile fondly. Atsumu finally gets your arms unbound and you immediately reach up to tangle them in his hair. He groans and buries his face into your shoulder, rolling his hips slowly in case it’s too much for you.

Osamu lets out a hoarse moan as he sets his pace so they alternate so one is thrusting in while the other is pulling out and vice versa. Your eyes finally open to look at Osamu and see his face contorted with exertion. You smile and use one hand to cup his face, pulling him down to kiss him.

“No fair.”

The break breaks as Atsumu’s jealousy makes him thrust harder. 

“Atsumu, again, do that again.”

“Oh, want us to get rough with you?”

“Yes, please. Harder. I can take it.”

“You’re damn brazen for someone who was just a virgin.”

“You complaining?”

“Nope.”

Osamu rolls his eyes at his brother’s antics, waiting for him to pick up his pace so that he can match it. You moan as your legs start to tremble, your impending orgasm building a lot more intensely than the last two. Atsumu cups your breasts, pinching and rolling your pierced nipples. Your back arches as you feel Osamu rub your clit, the sensitive nub driving you up a wall.

“I-I’m gonna cum.”

Atsumu bites your shoulder, sucking a mark into your skin. 

“Then do it.”

Your hands tighten in their hair, pulling and making them moan.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“So fucking tight.”

You don’t know who is first, or if they cum at the same time, but feeling them fill your womb drags you to another orgasm. You lie limp with your head resting on Atsumu’s shoulder, aftershocks making you tremble.

“P-Please pull out.”

Osamu nods and you whimper as you feel him pull out of you. Your arms sag down at your sides, heavy and tingling as pins and needles dance along your skin. When you feel Atsumu moves to pull out of you, you can’t help it as you violently flinch. Your body is too sensitive and you’re barely able to think straight.

“You alright?”

Atsumu rests his hands on your arms, running them up and down to chase away the pins and needles. You hum and give a curt nod. You can hear Osamu click his tongue and crack open your eyes to see him straightening up and finding clothes.

“Not uh. Talk to us.”

You giggle and smile at him, snuggling back into Atsumu’s chest.

“I’m okay.”

“Good.”

Atsumu looks at his twin and sees the hungry look in his eyes. When you feel him sigh you tilt your head curiously but Osamu speaks before you can.

“You get an hour to rest.”

“What?!”

“You’re our birthday gift, aren’t you?”

Osamu crawls back onto the bed, his hand trailing up your leg from your ankle.

“Don’t we get to do whatever we want with our _gift_?”

“I-”

“I told you not to rile him up.”

Atsumu sighs before he laughs, lacing your hands together.

“We’ve still got a few hours before our birthday is over.”

You stare at Osamu with wide eyes and watch his tongue drag along his bottom lip.

“Hmm, maybe one more and then you can rest. I’m still a bit hungry.”

You squeak as Atsumu keeps your hands down by your sides. _Fuck_. You bite your lip as you watch him trail kisses up your leg. You’re gonna need an entire day to recoup after tonight. Though, you aren’t too upset about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes! Looking for a beta reader because I'm terrible at finding my own mistakes. Hopefully, I will soon. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Osamu's Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as the twins assured you you had nothing to worry about, you can’t really tell your anxiety to just stop. No matter how much you wish it would. So, they give you the opportunity to decide between the two of them. You’re grateful, but you don’t know how well this is going to go. Well, you’ll never really know unless you give it a shot. So, you do; hopeful that you eventually make the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this and I hope you'll forgive the delay. Nonetheless, it is finally done. I hope you enjoy it!

The air feels nice on your skin after having scorching hot days back-to-back. It’s probably the humidity that you hate the most, but you really just wish the weather was a  _ little _ more consistent. Adding oppressive weather to college life, or any kind of unpleasant weather at all is not ideal in your opinion. The picnic blanket you’re lying on is comfortable; the perfect place to relax and unwind a little bit after getting some work done. You probably should’ve taken a break sooner if your pounding headache is any indication of how long you have been working. There are footsteps getting louder that you can hear as they approach you, piquing your curiosity. You crack open an eye to see who it is. Of course, you shouldn’t be surprised when you see the twins are making themselves comfortable as they sit down on your blanket.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you two interrupting my nap?”

You close your eyes once more only to come to regret it not a full minute later as one of them flops across your abdomen. Atsumu chuckles as he rests his head on your stomach.

“The hell, Atsumu?”

“Sorry. Just wanted to join your nap, you’re comfy to sleep and cuddle with.”

You sigh and adjust so he can lie in a more comfortable position, your left hand coming up to gently comb through his hair. He laughs lightly before he snuggles against you. You turn your attention to Osamu and see he’s sitting up, eating some snack he brought with him. He gives you a lazy smile that’s a bit silly-looking with his puffed cheeks that are full of food. The sound of your phone going off pulls your attention as Atsumu hands it to you. 

After thanking him, you open your messages to see you’ve got two new pictures from a private number. The first one is just a selfie of you that you’d posted on social media that’s been desecrated. Your eyes and mouth have been crossed out with large red X’s, degrading words surround your picture, and crudely drawn dicks are pointed at you. The other picture makes your stomach turn. It’s a picture of you and the twins that had to have been taken just now. A noise of protest escapes you as your phone is taken away by Osamu, having been able to see your screen from where he was. Osamu scans the pictures before he gets up.

“Osamu?”

“Whatcha doin’, ‘Samu?”

He doesn’t answer either of you as he walks toward a trio of women sitting on a blanket in the grass. He’s still within earshot so both you and Atsumu can hear him speak. Atsumu watches with amusement, knowing how his twin brother can get.

“Hi, Osamu-”

“Did you need something?”

The one who speaks up is a brunette with a disgusting smile. She straightens her spine and gives Osamu a once-over, basking and enjoying his attention.

“Just wanted to make sure you and your brother know that there are better…  _ options _ for you.”

“Options?”

“Yeah. Better than a whore-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. Not that it’s  _ any _ of your business or even my business to tell, she’s not a whore. Also, I didn’t know we were in high school with this level of petty. Could’ve sworn this was a college full of  _ adults. _ ”

“I’m sorry…?”

“You’re not forgiven. Also, did it ever occur to you that  _ we _ chose  _ her? _ Obviously not. Anyway, knock this dumb childish shit off and act like a damn adult.”

Osamu barely gave the girl a moment to breathe, let alone reply. That was his point though. With that Osamu turns back around and walks over to you. He hands you your phone back having deleted the pictures and the chat. He sits behind you, forcing you to sit up and scoot back into his lap. His chin rests on your shoulder and he sighs as the tension leaves his body. You’ve never seen him this irritated before, but if he gets this exhausted when he does you can see why. He doesn’t seem like the type to really enjoy conflict of any type while Atsumu seems like he’s always ready to stir some shit. You smile softly as you speak.

“You didn’t have to do that, Osamu.”

“I know. I wanted to.”

“‘Samu, stop hoggin’ her.”

“‘M not.”

Atsumu moves so he’s lying with his head in your lap. The scene the three of you make must look like something else, but the twins don’t care as they banter back and forth with one another. You blush and get them to relax, joining their conversation about everything and nothing.

It’s unfortunate that you can’t stay in their arms all day but you have classes and work. You flop down on your bed, the day’s exhaustion weighing on you. As much as you appreciated Osamu’s kindness earlier in the day, that didn’t stop the scornful messages from anonymous people. All calling you foul names and saying how much you don’t deserve either of the twins. You’re not too distraught by it though, as the bullying you experienced in high school has made you a bit more resilient to it now. You thought it would stop in college, but you were proven wrong.

The sound of Hitoka sighing makes you turn your head enough to look at her. She’s staring down at her bed that’s covered in papers, notebooks, and empty snack packages. She must be stressed by her large assignment load.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just wishin’ I could just relax for a bit.”

“Then relax. Don’t run yourself ragged trying to get everything done at once. You’ll burn yourself out if you do.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go take a shower then. Be back in a few.”

“Yep.”

You hum as you go through your phone, double-checking emails from professors and messages you had to reply to. You’re deleting spam and old emails you can disregard when you get a message. It’s from Osamu in the group chat you’re in with him and Atsumu. The message doesn’t say much; mainly asking you if you wanted to hang out. It wasn’t too late to hang out, plus there’s no real schedule that anyone particularly sticks to in college. The strange thing is that Atsumu doesn’t respond, or even read the message for that matter. It’s not unusual since the twins are usually together so they wouldn’t  _ have _ to read the others. The fact that he doesn’t read your reply is what’s strange.

You send a quick reply saying you’ll be over soon after you change, but you’re asked to meet on campus. Sending a quick ‘okay’ you hop up from your bed and change into clean clothes. Putting minimal effort as you’re tired, you throw on leggings and an overly-large t-shirt. You don’t know whose it is but you aren’t complaining since it’s comfy.

When you reach the outdoor table the twins are at, you instantly feel on edge. It’s not that they’ve said anything, or even given you a  _ look, _ but there’s tension in the air. You take a seat across from them and thank Atsumu as he hands you a cup of hot coffee. Not like you would be going to sleep any time soon since you’ve got work to do. Instead of speaking, you sip the coffee as you glance back and forth between them.

“You alright there? Having caffeine withdrawal?” Atsumu’s teasing is a welcome ice breaker to lift some of the tension.

“I suppose a bit. I’ve been so busy I haven’t gotten a chance for a coffee break. So, what did you want me to come here for?” you know you’re going to regret asking that in a minute.

“Well, we mainly wanted to talk.”

_ Fuck. _

“Before you panic due to ‘Tsumu’s inability to  _ clarify _ , we wanted to mainly propose something to you.”

You only relax slightly.

“Propose what?”

“Well, we know you haven’t been exactly  _ comfortable _ with how others view the three of us together.”

“ _ So, _ ‘Samu came up with the idea that you can end this right now if you wanted.”

The insecurity in their voices makes you choke on your coffee, not entirely expecting that. More so that you were expecting them to call this rough poly relationship off. Osamu pats your back gently until the burning hot liquid is no longer in your esophagus. 

“Sorry. Um, why propose that?”

“We don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”

You glare at Osamu as he sits back down, closer this time. With an exasperated sigh, you flick the center of his forehead. He winces and lets out a quiet hiss. Atsumu chuckles at his brother’s discomfort.

“I appreciate the thought, but ending this wouldn’t be what I want. Unless that’s what  _ you _ both want.”

“ _ Of course not! _ ” their simultaneous answer startles you slightly.

“We just-”

“We don’t-”

“Calm down. You both sound like you’re close to choking on your words quite literally.”

Atsumu laughs as he scratches the back of his head, leaning back in his chair. The tension finally abates and you sigh as you sip your coffee to warm up a little more.

“What would make you comfortable then?”

“Hmm.”

You ponder for a minute as you sip your coffee, waiting until an idea strikes you.

“How about individual dates? Separate dates with both of you, then a date with all three of us, and I could…  _ choose. _ One or the other, or even both. It’s up to you both if you’re comfortable with that.”

“It would be a lie to say it wouldn’t hurt if you picked one of us and not the other,” you give Atsumu a guilty smile.

“But we’d respect it. It’s only fair,” Osamu’s words bring you some comfort so you don’t start to stew in your faint guilt.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. ‘Samu and I are okay with it. We’re a bit competitive anyway.”

“Alright then. Wanna plan the dates then?”

It isn’t hard for the three of you to talk and plan out the dates. The planning mainly consists of finding out which days are free for each of you to know when they can happen. Other than that, the twins are allowed to decide on what they want to do on their individual dates while you get to decide on the date all three of you will have together

It takes a week before any of you are free, but once you do, Osamu’s date is first. It was pretty straightforward; he wanted to go out on a dinner date. Originally, Osamu wanted to cook for you but that would lead to less time to talk and spend with you. Plus, he wasn’t a fan of his fraternity brothers hassling you while you were there. Eating out was a good compromise for the both of you. You fidget in front of your mirror, self-conscious if you looked good or not. With one last hair adjustment, you grab your phone and purse to head out.

Thankfully, none of your sorority sisters give you any shit as you’re leaving. Most of them were either supportive or minded their own when it came to you and the twins, but there would always be a few who weren’t so nice. Osamu smiles when he sees you, surprising you slightly when you see his car. It’s only common sense that he has one, but you didn’t really think about it since everything on campus was within walking distance. You slip into the passenger seat with a quick gratuitous smile and wait for Osamu to get in. As soon as he does, you’re beheaded out to wherever Osamu has decided to take you.

“Have you always had a car?”

“Yeah, but I don’t drive often. Why waste gas when I can walk. Besides, the campus shuttles can take me if the weather is bad or even to the college town.”

“True.”

“Do you drive?”

“No, but I have my license. I um… have really bad car anxiety.”

“When you drive or in general?”

“Both. Being in a car is just nerve-wracking, period.  _ Oh! _ I trust you, though.”

Osamu smiles thoughtfully as he rests one hand on your thigh, stroking his thumb back and forth slowly. You’re giving yourself only a slight mental pat on the back for wearing a short dress. It’s hard to think straight and start any meaningful conversation with Osamu’s fingers dancing on your inner thigh. Osamu, on the other hand, knows  _ exactly _ what he’s doing.

He’s playful as he asks you simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions you can answer with soft noises of affirmation or not. Sometimes you even nod or shake your head in fear of moaning and making other embarrassing noises. Finally, he pulls into a parking lot, letting go of your leg to use both hands to park. You fiddle with the hem of your dress, smoothing it out and making sure you don’t look like a completely red-faced and embarrassed mess. Osamu’s already out of the car and holds your door open with his hand outstretched.

“I hope you remembered to bring your appetite.”

“With you around? You’d find it criminal if I didn’t.”

Osamu laughs as he leads you inside, amused by the faint blush you still have. It isn’t too busy thankfully, so the wait is only a few minutes so they can prep your table. You’re genuinely surprised by how fancy the restaurant is and grateful you dressed up.

“You look at a loss for words there.”

“Only slightly. I really hope you aren’t about to break your wallet by us eating here.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Are you sure?”

You scrunch your nose as Osamu flicks you between your brows. The two of you are finally seated at a table, given your menus, and the host lets you know your waiter will be with you soon. The first thing you notice is that there are no prices on the menu. You sigh and let your petty gripe go, scanning your menu to see what you want to eat. Osamu smiles as he watches the way your brows furrow when you’re thinking. Feeling his eyes on you you look up to see him smiling at you.

“Is there something on my face? Why’re you smiling like that?”

“No reason.”

“Uh-huh. Have you decided on what you want to eat already?”

“Hmm, pretty much. I’m still thinking about a few things.”

“That was quick.”

“I’ve been here a few times.”

“Past dates.”

“Not all of my past visits. The food’s good and I can’t not come back to a place with good food.”

“Ah, yes. Your insatiable appetite.”

Osamu chuckles to himself. His head turns as he sees a man approaching, probably your waiter for the evening. You smile at the waiter softly.

“Good evening. Could I get you both started with some drink?”

“Osamu, go first since you’ve already decided. I only need another minute.”

It isn’t difficult for Osamu to order since he’s already aware of what he wants. You finally make your decision and relay it to your waiter who hasn’t taken his eyes off you once. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Osamu, but he keeps his jealousy in check.

“If you don’t let me pay you back at all, I  _ will _ fight you, ‘Samu.”

“Oh, I’m  _ so _ scared.”

You narrow your eyes at Osamu to which he only smiles and laughs in return. The waiter returns with your drinks a few minutes later.

“Are you both ready to order?” the question is directed at both of you but the waiter still only looks at you.

“Go ahead, Osamu.”

You haven’t looked up from your menu yet to see anything, to which Osamu is thankful. Osamu clears his throat and the waiter, reluctantly, looks with an irritated expression. The waiter gives an equally displeased look on his face.

“What can I get for you, sir?”

You startle when you hear your phone go off. Setting the menu down, you unlock your phone to see a message from Atsumu.

**A: Hope your dinner date is going well. Osamu is always good at finding places with good food. Speaking of, be wary of his jealousy. See y’all later.**

You look up to Osamu to see him and the waiter watching you patiently. You put your phone away with a quick blush.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. Go ahead and order.”

You nod and give the waiter your order, hoping to end your embarrassment quickly. With a sigh of relief, the waiter leaves and you turn your attention to Osamu.

“Who messaged you.”

“Atsumu. He hopes we have a good time.”

“If he’s tryna be sweet then he must’ve broken something.”

“Such little faith in your brother.”

“Oh, no. I have  _ complete _ faith in my brother. Faith in him that he’s either broken something of mine or ate something.”

“I suppose he is.”

It isn’t hard to be comfortable in Osamu’s presence and talk with him. He isn’t as talkative as Atsumu, but you’re no less fond of the conversations the two of you have together. When the waiter returns with your appetizers, you smile excitedly. Even though Osamu knows your smile is directed at the food and  _ not _ the waiter, he can’t help the burning jealousy within him.

“Enjoy.”

“Thank you.”

You’re quick to serve yourself food onto one of the appetizer plates to eat. As soon as the waiter leaves, Osamu sighs loudly. You look at him curiously.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well, now I  _ know _ you’re lying. Spill.”

“And how do you know?”

“You get very clipped when you’re irritated so obviously something has annoyed you. What is it?”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“No, I’m just very observant. So, tell me what’s got you in a mood?”

You can see the faintest blush on his cheeks as he casts his gaze away. As soon as he sees your waiter, he frowns. You follow his line of sight to see your waiter and it hits you. He’s  _ jealous _ . Atsumu did warn you Osamu wasn’t the best at keeping his jealousy in check. You stifle your laughter so you don’t burst out laughing and draw attention but Osamu frowns at you.

“Osamu, please. You really don’t need to worry.”

He doesn’t look convinced in the least. You can’t help laughing at the pout on his face due to his disbelief.

“You know, you’re kinda adorable when you’re jealous and pouty.

Osamu’s eye twitches momentarily before his facial expression becomes passive, basically unreadable. He breaks eye contact with you as he looks around. You follow to see if your waiter is approaching or something, but find not a single person is paying any attention to your table. When you turn back to Osamu, you find that he’s gone. It would have been impossible to miss him when he stood so you’re baffled as to where he could have gone. That is until you feel slightly calloused hands smooth up your bare legs that cause you to jump. Lifting the table cloth, you see Osamu kneeling underneath the table as he pushes your legs apart.

“ _ Osamu! _ What are you  _ doing? _ ”

“Hmm, I wonder.”

A soft gasp escapes you as he nips your inner thigh. It hits you that you should  _ stop _ him because you’re in  _ public _ . You tangle your fingers into his hair to hold him at bay. Out of your peripheral vision, you see your waiter approaching, your heart hammering against your chest with anxiety. You stop fighting Osamu so as to not alert your waiter of what’s going on.

“How are you enjoying your food?”

“It’s delicious, thank you.”

The sound of the waiter’s voice grates on Osamu’s nerves as his hand works to push your legs further apart so he can kneel in between them.

“Where did your date go?”

“Oh, he just went to the restroom.”

“Ah, I see. Well, is there anything else I can do for you?”

In a vain attempt to distract yourself from Osamu’s lips trailing up your inner thighs, you sip at your drink. The feel of him nipping your sensitive skin catches you off guard and you end up inhaling some of the liquid. Your waiter lightly pats your back to help you clear your airway.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry. Just went down the wrong pipe,”  _ Osamu you ass, _ “thank you for your concern.”

Osamu must not be too happy with how friendly you are with the waiter. He bites your opposite thigh this time and you can’t stop yourself from twitching, though you’re grateful you don’t make any noise. His tongue laves over the forming bruise tenderly before dragging his tongue up your thigh, closer to your already wet pussy. The waiter gives you an odd look and you do your best to appear normal.

“Sorry, still clearing my throat. I’ll let you know if there’s anything I need.”

“Okay. If you’ll excuse me.”

As soon as he’s out of earshot, you let out a shuddering breath. With one hand pushing and holding your underwear to the side, Osamu teases you slowly.

“Osamu…  _ stop. _ ”

“What? Am I not allowed to enjoy my meal?”

“You fucking-”

You cut off as a gasp escapes you when you feel his tongue part your folds. It’s hard to focus on not making noise as Osamu knows all the right buttons to push to rile you up.

“You should eat. You said you brought your appetite so you must be hungry. Besides, we wouldn’t want others to catch on now, would you?”

“‘S-Samu…”

“Hmm?” The vibrations from him humming makes you twitch and try to close your legs to no avail. 

You’re hoping that eating will keep you distracted, hoping that ignoring him will make him lose interest. If anything, he is more determined. For a little bit, you’re able to distract yourself. That is until he pushes you further. Feeling two of his fingers slowly press inside gets a reaction out of you. It’s a quiet moan, but it’s a moan nonetheless.

“If you really wanted me to stop you would be a lot more persistent and angry with me. Yet, here you are, soaking wet and humping my fingers.”

“Fuck you.”

“Everything alright, miss?”

Your eyes go wide as you look at your waiter who has brought your entrees. You ease the tension from your shoulders before you speak.

“Yes. Just my sister messaging me and annoying me on date night is all.”

“Ah, I see. And your date?”

“He’s-”

You have to cough and clear your throat to mask any noise that threatens to come out as you feel Osamu refocus his attention. As if he’s  _ trying _ to get the two of you caught, or at the very least get the waiter to realize what’s going on. His tongue is now focused on your clit while his fingers easily thrust into your sopping cunt. It’s borderline - no - it is  _ extremely _ embarrassing how quickly you feel your orgasm building even with a complete  _ stranger _ right before you.

“H-He should be back in a minute or so. I sure hope so before his food gets cold.”

You feel Osamu laugh against you, the feeling making your lip tremble. Instead of paying the waiter any mind, you start eating your dinner in an attempt to get him to take a hint and leave. He does, thankfully. Once he’s gone, you drop your fork and both of your hands slip into Osamu’s hair to grip at the roots. You roll your hips up to press to his mouth so you can reach your orgasm faster.

“Please, ‘Samu. Just fuckin’ make me cum already. I-”

You can faintly hear the wet squelching noises as Osamu fingers you faster. You bite your lip hard to keep quiet as your orgasm wracks through you. Osamu hums in satisfaction as he slows down, making sure to lick you and his fingers clean before fixing your underwear.

“Is anyone looking our way?”

“N-No.”

You release his hair as he pulls away to come back out from under the table to sit in his seat. You take a minute to steady your breathing before looking at Osamu. He’s smiling cheekily at you as he cleans your remaining slick from his mouth. You blush furiously as he starts eating as if he  _ didn’t _ just eat you out under the table.

“You should eat before your food gets cold.”

“I-,” you cut off as you can’t come up with a decent retort.

Instead, you eat in silence. It isn’t really awkward or uncomfortable, but you do feel anxious and a bit embarrassed. Finally finishing dinner, your waiter returns and asks if you both would like dessert. Osamu is quick to answer.

“No, we’re good. We’ve got dessert at home that I’ve  _ really _ been looking forward to,” you can take a wild guess as to what he’s implying, “Just the check please.”

“Sure thing.”

“I sincerely doubt that if you  _ do _ have dessert back on campus, Atsumu hasn’t eaten it.”

“Oh, he has. We both think it tastes delicious. I can’t wait to have more later.”

With an exasperated eye roll, you smile in disbelief at how insatiable his  _ appetite _ really is. You can’t really complain as you’re the same in hopes for more to come this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Just as an additional note, I'm creating three different 'routes' for this story because everyone has preferences and that's okay. So, there will be multiple endings with multiple outcomes. Look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a multiple chapter work, but I'll have to work out what exactly would be the premise. Either way, this is not the last time of the wonderful Miya twins. Until next time.


End file.
